


Contemporaneous - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1470]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tim and Abby try to figure out how to go to Portugal without the director getting suspicious. Ducky is drawn into their plans.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1470]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Contemporaneous - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/10/2003 for the word [contemporaneous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/10/contemporaneous).
> 
> contemporaneous[ kuhn-tem-puh-rey-nee-uhs ]  
> adjective  
> living or occurring during the same period of time; contemporary.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)...[Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217), [Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469), [Introspection - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675891), [Obdurate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928812), [Spurious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960231), [Sub Rosa - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043940), [Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093449), [Grandee - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133721), [Piebald - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275687), [Tetchy - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309829), [Brobdingnagian - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415447), [Circumspect - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441142), [Umbrage - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539947), and [Outré - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579853).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

“Can you book a couple of tickets discreetly?” McGee asked Abby.

“Sure, but who are you taking with you?”

“I’m going to go find that out. I’ll be back.” 

Abby pouted as Tim left her lab. She really wanted to go to Portugal and find Bishop. Tim ignored her, however, and headed down to autopsy. Ducky was the other main one in the know and Tim thought that he might have some ideas on how to get them to Portugal without the director getting suspicious.

“Tim! Have you found Bishop?” Jimmy asked.

Tim shook his head. “We have reason to believe she’s in Portugal, but we don’t want to alert the director to this fact.”

“Hm. That is a problem, isn’t it?” Ducky mused, “Is Jenny being troublesome?”

Tim nodded. “She keeps wanting to know where Tony and Gibbs are and now that Bishop has disappeared she’s ordered me not to leave headquarters.”

“I dare say that seems like a reasonable order given as far as she can tell everyone on the MCRT is disappearing. She’s probably just looking out for you,” Ducky pointed out.

“Yes, but I’m also the only one outside of you guys and Abby that stands a chance of finding Bishop if this is related to the prophecy somehow.”

“Oh my. Do you think it is?”

“I don’t see why someone would have captured her from the garden center and taken her to Portugal if it wasn’t prophecy related.”

“Hm. That is quite far to go for a kidnapping, isn’t it? Are we sure Bishop doesn’t have any relatives in Portugal?”

“I’ll have Abby check into that, but in the meantime we need to figure out a way to get to Portugal without alerting the director. I still don’t know which side she’s on.”

Ducky nodded. “Leave it to me. You go back to Abby, so that the director doesn’t get more suspicious and I’ll figure something out.”

Tim’s shoulders dropped in relief as a weight was taken off of them. If this was what it was like to be SFA and be expected to run everything when Gibbs was gone, McGee wasn’t sure he was ready for it, yet. It was considerably more stressful than he’d expected. “Thanks Ducky.”

Tim returned to Abby’s lab and told her about Ducky’s suggestion that maybe Bishop had family in Portugal. 

Abby’s lips turned down in a frown, “I thought her family was in Oklahoma, but I’ll look into it.”

Tim nodded. “I’m going to go back upstairs, so that the director doesn’t get too suspicious.”

“Ok. I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

“Thanks Abs.”

The truth was McGee would rather hide in Abby’s lab. Out of sight, out of mind as they say, but he knew he needed to allow his contemporaneous agents to see him, so that Madam Director wouldn’t get too suspicious. He still didn’t know how to get them to Portugal without her figuring out something was wrong. 

He needed a body double or something. Maybe one of the other teams would be willing to cover for him? McGee hadn’t really made friends with any of the other agents except those in cyber crimes, but he knew there were a lot of agents that considered Tony a friend. 

Maybe he should suggest that to Ducky. Ducky knew a lot more of the agents than Tim and would probably be more likely to get someone to agree to cover for them. Of course, that would only go so far. The director would still get suspicious eventually. 

He wondered if any of the computer geeks could make a hologram of him, so that it appeared like he was walking around the building or sitting at his desk when he wasn’t actually. He shook his head. Nah. The first time someone interacted with it, it would be obvious what it was.

Now, he really wished that he knew magic. Surely, there was something that a witch or wizard could do. Tim frowned and started a search on his computer for look-alikes in the DC area. 

He didn’t think it was a good idea to give some random person access to headquarters, but he also wasn’t sure how else to go to Portugal without Madam Director getting suspicious. That was another subject he could broach with Ducky. Maybe there was an agent that could pretend to be him. 

The problem was he didn’t know any agents that looked similar enough to him to pass for him. Shooting a message down to Abby, he asked her, “Are there any agents good enough at undercover that could pretend to be me and still get their normal jobs done so as to not be suspicious?”

Her immediate response was “Tony.”

McGee shook his head, “Abs. Tony’s not going to be able to help us out. Anyone else?”

“I don’t know. Let me think on it. I’ll check in with Ducky too.”

“Thanks Abs. Also see what Ducky thinks of the idea of enlisting another team to help cover for me and whoever goes with me.”

“Abby is on it.”

McGee grinned. Maybe they could do this, after all. He really hoped they could. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling that the longer Bishop stayed in the grandee’s custody, the more trouble it would cause for Tony.

“McGee. Get your butt down here.” Abby’s message demanded.

McGee closed down his computer and headed for her lab. He wasn’t really doing anything other than staring at the screen and trying to come up with ways to out maneuver Jenny. He wondered what Abby wanted from him.

“Ducky had a great idea.” Abby bounced excitedly as Tim entered her lab.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. There’s a conference in Portugal that he got invited to. He hadn’t been planning on going because it’s quite far, but he’s going to talk to Director Shepard about all three of us going with him.”

“Will that work?”

“I hope so. Ducky knows how to spin things to get what he wants.”

“True. He can talk rings around people.” McGee paused as a thought occurred to him, “But then the director will know we’re in Portugal.”

"But she doesn’t know we think Bishop is there. I think Ducky is planning to spin it such that we’re all missing Tony and Gibbs and worried about Bishop and need a break.”

“But won’t she be suspicious that we’re not looking for Bishop?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s planning to talk her into having Balboa take over the Bishop search and then explain everything to Balboa, well except for the prophecy, of course.”

“That could work, but if we get into trouble we don’t have much backup. Neither you, Jimmy, or Ducky are much in the way of fighters.”

“Hey! Don’t diss Ducky. He used to be in the British Army and Gibbs has taught me self defense. We’re more than capable of backing you up. We won’t let anything happen to you or Bishop.”

“Ducky was in the medical corps, Abs.”

“He still fought in the war. We’ll be fine.”

“Let’s just see what Ducky says about whether we need backup, ok?”

“Fine.” Abby pouted. She still hated when she didn’t get her way.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I also have no crazy cat tale updates written. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
